


Momentum

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Switzerland x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This is a request. I don't understand why people keep sending characters that are not on my list lol but I want to view them as good opportunities to write with other characters. Problem is i'm afraid I can't give them justice with my portrayal. And btw, forgive me for this, Physics lovers.





	Momentum

An introvert at rest will remain at rest even when her crush is near her. Her heartbeats may accelerate, but no one will know. Unless someone checks it.

Basch casually, yet slightly touches Y/N's neck to check her temperature when he notices her red face. It is lunch time, and though the sun shines brightly above, the cool wind of November is enough for one to wear warm clothes even under a noon sun. "Weird. Your temperature is fine. Your heart rate seems above normal, though. Are you alright? You can take a rest in the clinic if you want."

The cool shade of the tree beside the bench they are sitting on adds to the fresh atmosphere of the day. A normal day for two people in the same class who never talk to each other to occupy the same bench away from the busy areas. How can Y/N tell him that she is alright and is just 'naturally' nervous that her crush is sitting beside her and is being kind to her showing concern? "I'm alright. Maybe it's just because of my food. It's spicy it makes my heart race." She replies and realizes late that her ham and cheese sandwich is a terrible excuse.

Maybe some people are just really respectful of others' thoughts on things like thinking of ham and cheese sandwich as spicy. Or maybe some people just know how to mind their own lunch. And so Basch, who seems contented to know that  Y/N is alright, simply continues to eat his food as he desperately hides his own fast heartbeats for putting a little effort in an attempt to move his crush.

"Your face is red. Are you alright?" Y/N asks him back with concern - a question that makes him jolts.

Two figures in motion return together to their classroom with their hearts still unknowingly in increasing velocities towards each other. And like gravity that cannot be avoided, they are moved with a mass of teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request. I don't understand why people keep sending characters that are not on my list lol but I want to view them as good opportunities to write with other characters. Problem is i'm afraid I can't give them justice with my portrayal. And btw, forgive me for this, Physics lovers.


End file.
